


Among Aliens and Men

by rayoflight, shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/rayoflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. on opposite sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Aliens and Men

  


A woman of terrible beauty stands among aliens and men, looking both comfortable and profoundly out of place.

She stares up into their many faces, her eyes bright with anticipation, her lips settled into a curved line, a bright red slash on her face.

"I have no qualms about destroying you all, but I never do so frivolously. Simply give us what we require and I will grant you mercy."

One of the aliens is sprawled on the ground before her, half-kneeling. Obviously of stature, it wears the most elaborate of their clothing. A black substance oozes from a cut beneath it's large blinking white eye. It coughs and sputters.

"We have given all that we can spare without guaranteeing our own destruction in any event." It says. "At least this way, our deaths will be honorable."

She sighs and flips open her communicator. "Bring the young one."

An officer appears with a small alien tethered on a leash, it's limbs bound behind it. It vocalizes desperately in it's tongue, mostly whistles and clicks.

The woman answers it sharply in the same tongue and it stills.

She looks down at the prone alien leader and laughs darkly.

"I don't need this translator. It just mutes that incessant noise that you call a language for my men."

"-- _Now_." Keeping her eyes fixed on the alien leader, she reaches out her hand. The leash-handle is placed within and she squeezes.

The young alien's body siezes and jerks, emitting a high, piercing warble of pain.

The alien leader's entire body shifts in color and shivers, but it says nothing.

The woman squeezes harder until the young alien stops making sounds, but begins to smell of cooked flesh.

She releases the handle and it's body drops to the ground.

Another young alien is brought forth.

"You have four of them left before I must move on to the others'."

The rest of the aliens present shiver and shift in color as well.

"We destroy you our way and take what we want or you give it to us and afford yourselves a slim chance that you will find another way to survive. -- _You choose_."

The silence is thick, an almost physical weight between them.

Finally, the alien creature nods mutely and the woman touches her communicator.

" _\--Commander._ "

"Send down an extraction team."

High above in orbit, a Vulcan listens intently from his cloaked ship.

" _Sir, we have a lock on her position._ "

"Proceed."

The characteristic hum and light of a transporter beam surrounds her and her men move, but she holds up a hand and orders them to complete the mission as her molecules come apart.

They reconfigure in a hot dark humid space and she is surrounded by Romulans.

A Vulcan emerges from a corridor and stares at her.

"So, here we are." she smiles, unsurprised. "The traitor has returned. -Is it your season again, Spock?"

"Already past, Nyota." His face remains predictably impassive.

"Take her to the brig."


End file.
